A graphical user interface (GUI) provides a front-end of a windowed software application to a client. Conventional Windows-based applications present a single format of a user interface to the client and normally are only compatible with certain Windows-based operating systems. These traditional user interfaces must be redesigned and often manually recoded to provide a different software front-end or to be compatible with other operating systems such as Unix, Linux, and others.